Rezydencja tajemnic! Miłosne menu dla ciebie
Rezydencja tajemnic! Miłosne menu dla ciebie (jap. 秘密の館!　愛のメニューを貴方に Himitsu no yakata! Ai no menyū wo anata ni) – 15 (142) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 15 lipca 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Supermarkecie, Usagi i Chibiusa robią zakupy. Obie dziewczyny kłócą się tym razem, czy kupić mięso wołowe czy drobiowe. Przy okazji są świadkami sytuacji, w której pewna rezolutna starsza pani wyciąga kupon ze zniżką za towar. Okazuje się, że promocja właśnie się skończyła, jednak dzięki uporowi kobiecie udaje się wyegzekwować rabat. Potem po wyjściu ze sklepu widzimy, jak z powodu deszczu Mamoru podaje tej samej kobiecie parasol, za co Mamoru dostał reprymendę.Całe zajście obserwują Luna, Artemis i Diana. Ta ostatnia tak się złości na nieuprzejmą kobietę, że aż biegnie za nią do jej mieszkania w celu udzielenia jej lekcji dobrego wychowania. Jednakże w efekcie ląduje u pani na obiedzie... Tymczasem Mamoru, po zwierzeniu się ze swojej historii przyjaciółkom, otrzymuje kolejną burę. Tym razem od Usagi. Okazuje się też, że Rei zna zrzędliwą staruszkę, a także kilka uszczypliwych plotek na jej temat. Dodaje także, że staruszka jest nieprzyzwoicie bogata. W pewnej chwili Makoto oświadcza, że zauważyła chyba w restauracji jednego z czołowych kucharzy francuskiej gastronomi. Wydaje jej się to jednak zbyt nierealne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe. A tymczasem w cyrku Jastrzębie Oko bierze na celownik właśnie ową panią. Wieczorem Chibiusa analizuje z pegazem dziwne zachowanie starszej kobiety. Intryguje ją zwłaszcza fakt, że zgodnie z tym, co mówiła Diana, kobieta zawsze przygotowuje podczas obiadu dwie porcje, a mieszka w domu sama. Następnego dnia Chibiusa sama zamierza sprawdzić podejrzane mieszkanie. Po drodze napotyka wpatrującego się w dom mężczyznę, którego wcześniej zauważyła w kawiarni Makoto. Na pytanie, czy jest on kucharzem, mężczyzna zbywa ją tekstem, że jest tylko starym głupcem, który utracił miłość. Później, używając Diany jako swoistej wizytówki, dziewczynka zostaje wpuszczona za niedostępną do tej pory bramę twierdzy. Okazuje się, że kobieta nie taka straszna, a wręcz przeciwnie – gdy chce, potrafi być miła. W pewnym momencie dziewczynka zauważa, jak pod jej mieszkanie podjeżdża para podejrzanych typów, którzy próbują szantażować kobietę. Świadkiem tej sytuacji jest także Usagi, która również się tam zjawiła. Oszustów od sprzedaży domu pozbywa się Jastrzębie Oko, który przychodzi zdobywać serce kobiety. Ale nawet on dostaje po nosie, co działa niekorzystnie na jego urażone ambicje, po tym jak wpycha się do mieszkania na siłę. No i oczywiście zaczyna dobierać się do starszej pani. Wtedy rzuca się na niego Diana, a Chibiusa wpada na Usagi, po czym wyjaśnia jej zaistniałą sytuację. Obie przemieniają się w wojowniczki i stają do walki. Jastrzębie Oko ucieka zostawiając po sobie lemura. Żeby oszczędzić dom, wojowniczki wybiegają na zewnątrz. Wtedy pojawia się też Tuxedo Mask, którego róża wysyła potwora w krzaki. Korzysta z tego Chibiusa i wzywa pegaza. Ten z kolei ładuje kalejdoskop, a Usagi unicestwia wroga. Kiedy Mayako się budzi, do pokoju, a raczej tego co z niego zostało, wkracza pewien pan – szef kuchni. Okazuje się, że jest on jej dawnym ukochanym, który opuścił ją przed dwudziestoma laty, by zostać mistrzem kuchni. Przy okazji porzucił wówczas ich wspólne marzenie, by zmienić dom w restaurację. Teraz jednak następuje pogodzenie dawnych kochanków, łzy ukradkiem spływają po policzkach, a po niedługim czasie rezydencja zostaje zamieniona w stylową restaurację. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Diana – Kumiko Nishihara * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Autobiko – Manami Nakayama * Mayako – Yōko Kawanami * Ichirō Ōno – Ikuya Sawaki Galeria Zapowiedź odc142.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep142 1.jpg Ep142 2.jpg Ep142 3.jpg Ep142 4.jpg Ep142 5.jpg Ep142 6.jpg Ep142 7.jpg Ep142 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Marzenia starszej pani. en:Mansion of Secrets! The Menu of Love to You de:Die beste Küche Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii